


sweet creature (i always think about you)

by yeolocity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barely Legal, Braces, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolocity/pseuds/yeolocity
Summary: the neighbor boy is ruining johnny's life.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 28
Kudos: 859





	sweet creature (i always think about you)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/_yeolocity/status/1162930472411906049) tweet

the neighbor boy is ruining johnny’s life.

the lee family moved into the vacant house next to johnny’s about six months ago, and while mr and mrs lee are absolutely lovely neighbors, lately their son has been causing johnny nothing but  _ problems. _

taeyong lee is freshly eighteen, slim and pretty with wide brown eyes, pouty pink lips, a soft little tongue and a goddamn oral fixation.

and it’s not like johnny’s fucking— _ mrs robinson,  _ or something. it’s not like he’s actively seeking out taeyong’s little jailbait ass, but, pray tell, what the  _ fuck  _ is johnny supposed to do when the kid shows up at his goddamn door at one in the morning, soaked to the bone from a midsummer rain shower, cherry lollipop caught between his teeth. metal glints against the pink of taeyong’s mouth, and johnny hates himself for the way his skin gets hot when he’s reminded that the kid’s got fucking  _ braces. _

“taeyong?” johnny sputters, rubbing his eyes like it’s going to erase the image of taeyong standing dripping wet on his front step, dressed in nothing but a threadbare tee shirt and an obscenely small pair of jean shorts, from his brain.

it doesn’t work. johnny’s dick is getting hard, the fucking traitor.

“hi mr seo,” taeyong says in that sweet little way of his, popping his lollipop out of his mouth. his tongue is red,  so red.

“taeyong, it’s past one in the morning, can i help you?”

taeyong’s red tongue pokes out to lick over his pretty pink lips, cheeks flushing the same sweet shade. “my parents are out of town,” taeyong explains, “and i forgot my key, so i’m locked out. i saw the light on in your living room, so i figured you’d be awake, and maybe let me come in and um, borrow some dry clothes?”

“you don’t have a spare key?” johnny asks lamely.

taeyong’s expression falls. “my key is the spare key,” he says. “please, mr seo? i’ll be gone in the morning, i swear. you’ll barely even know i was here.”

_ yeah, fat fucking chance,  _ johnny thinks.

“okay,” johnny acquiesces, against his better judgement. “come in, i’ll grab you a towel from the bathroom, and a change of clothes. wait in the foyer so you don’t drip all over my carpet.”

“thank you!” taeyong chirps, nearly bouncing his way into johnny’s home when johnny steps aside to let him in, popping his lolli back between his lips.

johnny takes a moment, breathing in through his nose and ordering his half hard cock to  _ calm the fuck down, jesus christ. _

adjusting himself as discreetly as he can through his sweats, johnny closes the door behind himself and walks past taeyong, making his way to the bathroom down the hall to grab a few towels, before ducking into his bedroom and picking out a shirt and a pair of shorts he thinks will be small enough that taeyong won’t be completely swimming in them, at least.

taeyong is right where johnny told him to be when johnny comes back into the foyer, standing with his slim little hips cocked, watching johnny as he comes back into the room. 

johnny hands taeyong the towel and the clothes, and taeyong thanks him with a sweet smile. 

johnny pretends not to stare as taeyong uses the proffered towel to dry his hair best he can, stringy wet strands falling into his eyes. johnny nearly swallows his tongue when taeyong drops the towel and shucks his thin tee shirt right off over his head.

“you should—the bathroom,” johnny struggles as his brain begins to short circuit, unable to form a fully coherent thought as taeyong pulls the dry shirt johnny brought him on over his head, the hem of it falling to

mid thigh on the boy’s slender frame. 

taeyong giggles. “i figured you’d want me to change right here,” taeyong says. “you said not to drip on your carpets, remember?”

and then taeyong drops his tiny shorts, and johnny forgets how to breathe.

thankfully, blissfully, the shirt is plenty long enough that taeyong doesn’t actually flash johnny any of his bits, but the naked, creamy span of taeyong’s soft, pale thighs is enough to get johnny’s cock stirring again, and johnny has to force himself to look away as taeyong shimmies into the shorts johnny brought for him.

“should i leave my clothes out here?” taeyong asks, sweet and innocent like he’s not currently causing johnny’s brain to implode. 

“no, give them to me, i’ll put them in the dryer so they’re dry for you in the morning,” johnny says, holding his hand out for taeyong to pass him his wet clothes. “you can, uh, go sit on the couch, or something.”

“thanks, mr seo,” taeyong croons, traipsing his willowy little body into the living room and settling down onto johnny’s sofa.

johnny sighs, heading back to the bathroom so he can toss taeyong’s clothes into the dryer, setting it on a cycle to make sure the clothes are dry and fluffed by morning.

when he returns to the living room, taeyong is splayed out on the sofa, his shorts— _ johnny’s shorts— _ riding up his thighs. a quick glance at the clock tells johnny that it’s just a bit past one thirty, and johnny thinks it’s about time he goes the  _ fuck  _ to bed.

except taeyong seems to have other plans, excitedly tapping the open cushion next to him, urging johnny to join him on the sofa.

johnny used to think he was better than this, but it turns out that he is a weak,  _ weak  _ man.

he settles on the sofa next to taeyong—who is  _ still  _ sucking on his lollipop—and taeyong makes a soft little noise, smiling sweetly at him. johnny forces himself to smile back, hoping it comes out less like a pained grimace and more like an actual smile.

“so,” taeyong says, popping his lolli out of his mouth again, “what were you doing up so late?”

johnny lets out a surprised laugh. “i could ask you the same thing,” he says.

taeyong makes a face, sucking on his lollipop again before he speaks. “i was out with friends,” he says. 

“sure you were,” johnny says, teasing. “i was watching a movie.”

“sure you were,” taeyong echoes in the same teasing tone. “a movie at one a.m.? what, were you watching porn?”

johnny chokes on his inhale. “ _ jesus,  _ no,” he wheezes. “do you even think before you speak?”

taeyong makes a small humming noise, curling his toes where they rest against johnny’s calves. “i was just curious,” taeyong says. “mom says sometimes i’m  _ too  _ curious. but i don’t really see how that’s a bad thing.”

“don’t you know the saying? curiosity killed the cat,” johnny says. “you shouldn’t go around asking those sorts of questions, taeyong. you don’t know what you could get yourself into.”

taeyong looks johnny straight in the eye, pouting his lips and suckling the lollipop between them, spinning it slowly and dragging sticky cherry over sweet pink. he pulls the lolli away and his tongue peeks out to sweep over his candy lips and he says, “i know  _ exactly  _ what i’m getting myself into, mr seo.”

oh, what the  _ fuck. _

“taeyong—“

“you’re not subtle, you know,” taeyong muses, dragging his lollipop across his bottom lip. “i see the way you look at me.”

“what are you talking about?” johnny asks, playing dumb and hoping taeyong won’t see right through him,  won’t see the way sweat breaks out on his hairline, won’t see the way his hands curl into fists against his thighs.

“i’m not stupid,” taeyong says haughtily, taking the suckled-small lolli between his teeth and biting until the sugar breaks. he tosses the stick onto johnny’s coffee table. he turns to face johnny fully, licks over his rose petal lips, and says, “you wanna fuck me.”

taeyong watches him with blown wide doe eyes, cherry stained lips, and pink cheeks, and johnny thinks that going to hell might just be worth it.

“you,” johnny murmurs, reaching up to grab taeyong’s chin between his fingers, revelling in the way taeyong gasps, “are a  _ brat.” _

taeyong sucks his bottom lip between his teeth—his braces, his  _ fucking braces _ —a satisfied lull to his voice as he says, “but i’m right, aren’t i?”

johnny pinches taeyong’s chin just hard enough to make the boy whimper, his tone vaguely accusatory as he asks, “you didn’t actually forget your key, did you?”

taeyong shakes his head, best he can with johnny holding him still. “mom and dad usually  _ always  _ make me go with them when they go out of town,” taeyong says as way of explanation. “i couldn’t miss out on the opportunity.”

johnny finally lets go of taeyong’s chin, satisfied by the way taeyong leans towards his receding touch. “so you planned this?” johnny asks, accusation in his tone.

“not really,” taeyong admits. “i  _ was  _ out with friends when it started raining. i was gonna just go home and go to bed, but then i saw that your light was on.”

“and you decided what?” johnny asks, “to walk your little jailbait ass over here and try to convince me to fuck you?”

taeyong sticks his chin out in indignation. “for one, i’m eighteen, so  _ not  _ jailbait. and  _ two,”  _ taeyong looks down, staring purposefully down at johnny’s lap, where his dick is tucked into the waistband of his sweats, “you seem just as  _ interested  _ in this as i am.”

“you’re really fucking bold, you know that?” johnny growls. taeyong’s breath hitches, and his big, needy eyes go dark. 

“so?” taeyong murmurs, cheeks flushed and lips pouty. “what’s the deal then, mr seo? are you gonna teach me how to suck your cock?”

_ god,  _ johnny thinks. stronger men have fallen to forces weaker than taeyong lee.

and that is how johnny finds himself here, thighs spread and sweats pooled at his ankles, a hand fisted in taeyong’s rain-damp hair as the boy mouths sweetly over his cock.

“oh fuck, that’s it,” johnny groans, resisting the urge to let his head drop back. he wants to  _ watch,  _ doesn’t want to miss a single iota of the way taeyong looks like this, sweet petal lips smooth like satin, wet and obscene. “use your tongue, baby.”

taeyong whimpers, a soft little noise, and his pink tongue pokes out, dipping into the slit of johnny’s cock. “like that?” taeyong asks, wide eyed and starry.

“yeah,” johnny breathes, tightening his grip in taeyong’s hair, guiding him to suckle on the head of his cock. taeyong parts his lips, tongue lolling out, and johnny can’t help but push his cock inside, bumping against taeyong’s soft palate, careful of the metal brackets on taeyong’s teeth. 

taeyong makes a surprised noise, not expecting a mouth full of cock so soon, but it only takes him a second before he finds his niche, letting johnny guide him as he hollows his cheeks and sucks.

“you’re so good at this,” johnny murmurs, making taeyong flush at the praise. “were you lying to me, hmm? saying you wanted me to teach you how to suck me off, but it was all just an excuse to get my cock in your slutty little mouth, wasn’t it?”

taeyong makes a noise of protest, and johnny lets him off his cock so he can speak, but taeyong keeps suckling wetly at his cock as he says, “‘s’not true. i haven’t—i’ve never sucked cock before. i just like things in my mouth.”

oh. hell. johnny is going  _ straight  _ to  _ hell. _

“jesus,” johnny wheezes.

“am i—am i doing good?” taeyong asks, eyes starry. the air of confidence he had before is long gone, and the boy looks just his age as he kneels between johnny’s thighs, lips slick, begging for validation.

“ _ so  _ good,” johnny says, guiding his cock back into taeyong’s sweet mouth. “you take it so well, baby.”

the praise makes taeyong’s cheeks flush an even deeper pink, his eyes falling closed as he lets johnny move him. his hands rest curled against johnny’s thighs, fingers petting at the base of johnny’s cock.

saliva froths at the corners of taeyong’s mouth, wetness dripping down johnny’s cock, over his balls. taeyong is trying so hard, eyes closed and brows furrowed, pushing himself down on johnny’s cock until he gags.

the flex of taeyong’s throat feels extraordinary, and johnny can’t help himself when he fists both hands in taeyong’s hair and forces him down, taeyong’s nose buried in his pubic hair, throat spasming around the head of johnny’s cock as taeyong gags hard, over and over until his eyes go wide and he scrabbles at johnny’s thighs to be let up.

taeyong gasps for air once johnny lets him breathe, a thick string of saliva roping from his bottom lip to the head of johnny’s cock. his eyes are wet with tears and he looks nearly angelic, chest heaving, cheeks blotchy and red.

“look at you,” johnny murmurs. “so pretty. you drive me crazy, you know that?”

taeyong makes a happy little noise, ducking down to suck johnny’s cock into his mouth again, but johnny stops him, silencing his whimper by pushing his thumb between taeyong’s lips.

johnny thrusts his thumb shallowly, palm cupping taeyong’s face. taeyong’s eyes fall shut and he moans, squirming where he kneels, and for the first time since this started, johnny looks down and sees how hard taeyong is, his cock tenting the soft cotton of his shorts.

johnny stretches a foot out and presses it between taeyong’s thighs, socked toes dragging over taeyong’s cock. johnny pops his thumb out of taeyong’s mouth and the boy mewls, lips parting and tongue lolling out, begging for johnny to put  _ something  _ back inside.

“you’re so hard, baby,” johnny teases. “all from just sucking my cock?”

taeyong nods, staring up at johnny with big blown eyes. “it—feels good,” he murmurs, reaching down with one hand to hold onto johnny’s ankle, thrusting up against johnny’s foot. “i like—the stimulation. i like feeling your cock on my tongue, and on my lips.”

“fuck, it’s like i  _ dreamed  _ you,” johnny says airily, griding his foot down and dragging taeyong back onto his cock.

taeyong moans, taking johnny down to the base again, gagging hard. with his foot over taeyong’s dick, johnny can feel the way it lurches every time taeyong’s throat spasms, and suddenly johnny is  _ very  _ close to making a fool of himself and a mess all over taeyong’s sweet face.

“god, taeyong,” johnny groans, “keep doing that and you’re gonna make me cum.”

the moan taeyong lets out is drawn and needy, a desperate wet sound in the back of his throat that sounds like he’s on the verge of crying and coming, both at the same time.

johnny can’t fucking take it, oh  _ shit,  _ he’s not— “oh  _ fuck,  _ baby, i’m gonna cum, fuck, get  _ off—“ _

with barely a coherent thought, johnny grips taeyong by the hair and yanks him off his cock. taeyong squeals, his own little hands coming up to scrabble at johnny’s wrist. 

johnny’s probably gripping taeyong way too tight if the boy’s pained whimpering is anything to go by, but johnny can’t even begin to feel bad, not when he’s wrapping his free hand around his spit slicked cock and jerking himself to completion, coming hot and wet all over taeyong’s sweet, flushed little shocked face.

taeyong gasps as the cum lands in thick ribbons over his lips, his cheeks, and johnny nearly loses it a second time when taeyong whimpers and opens his pretty mouth wide, curling his own fingers over johnny’s. his desire is clear, so johnny lets taeyong suck his cock back between his lips, catching the rest of johnny’s release on his tongue.

taeyong suckles until the sensitivity becomes too much and johnny pulls out with a groan. the boy’s gaze is hot and heavy and he squirms where he kneels, his little cock leaking a heavy wet spot onto the crotch of his shorts.

johnny’s cock slips out from between taeyong’s lips. those lips part and taeyong’s pink tongue lolls out, and johnny sucks a harsh breath in through his nostrils when he sees the cum pooled there. 

the way johnny shoves three fingers into taeyong’s mouth is almost methodic, pressing down onto taeyong’s tongue until he gags. johnny gathers the cum onto his fingers and draws them out of taeyong’s mouth, pausing for a tense moment, taeyong’s doe eyes wide and trusting, before he smears his slick fingers all over taeyong’s chin, his lips, those  _ braces. _

taeyong’s eyes close and the sound he makes is lewd, absolutely obscene, and then his hips are thrusting desperately against the sole of johnny’s foot once, twice, and he  _ cums. _

“oh,  _ oh,”  _ taeyong whimpers, his cock jerking under johnny’s foot.

johnny lets taeyong ride out his orgasm, gently caressing taeyong’s red little mouth as he breathes shakily, eyelids fluttering.

the air around them is tense in the moments it takes for them both to come down, and it’s taeyong who ultimately snaps the tension, looking up at johnny and asking in a small voice, “will you bring me a washcloth?”

“oh jesus, of course,” johnny says, scrambling to get up off the sofa. “i’m sorry, you must be so uncomfortable just—i’ll be back in a minute.”

johnny can hear taeyong giggle while johnny awkwardly tries to pull his sweats back up and tuck his cock back inside while simultaneously making his way to the bathroom in order to grab something for taeyong to clean his face off with. 

he comes back with a damp rag and hands it to taeyong, who takes it gratefully and begins to wipe the drying remnants of johnny’s cum from his face. he tosses the wash rag onto johnny’s coffee table once he’s clean.

“so,” taeyong says, catching johnny’s eyes and cocking his head to the side. “can i have another change of pants?”

johnny sputters, but nonetheless ducks back into his bedroom and brings taeyong a clean pair of shorts.

taeyong strips and changes again, right in front of johnny without a single care, and—okay, yeah, johnny just had his entire dick down the kid’s throat but like, still. seeing taeyong expose himself so easily to johnny’s gaze is—something else.

“so,” johnny says.

“so,” taeyong repeats.

“i, uh, you can sleep on the couch? i’ll bring you some blankets and a pillow.”

taeyong’s face pinches. “what are you talking about?” he says. “i’m sleeping in your bed with you. my parents are gonna be gone for a  _ whole  _ nother day, mr seo. don’t you have more you wanna teach me?”

taeyong doesn’t even wait for johnny to reply, just turns on his heel and traipses out of the living room, down the hall, and into johnny’s bedroom. 

_ jesus,  _ johnny thinks, following taeyong to the bedroom.

taeyong is sprawled out on johnny’s bed, shorts riding up his thighs and shirt pulled up to expose his soft, toned belly. he sucks a finger into his mouth, trailing it over his braces, his sweet pink lips. he smiles slyly at johnny, and uses the fingers on his other hand to beckon him closer. johnny doesn’t even hesitate to shuck his shirt off and join the pretty little jailbait boy in his bed. 

yeah, so. the neighbor boy is ruining johnny’s life, but he supposes he’s pretty okay with it. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sorry
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/_yeolocity)


End file.
